


A Cup of Surprise

by ForgottenStorm87



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24887509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenStorm87/pseuds/ForgottenStorm87
Summary: Heero is given the best gift ever
Relationships: Relena Peacecraft/Heero Yuy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: June 1xR Father’s Day Challenge!





	A Cup of Surprise

“What’s this for?” 

Heero looked down at the small, rectangular prismatic box in his hands. The black wrapping paper shone with a metallic hue that seemed to set off the color of the equally metallic blue ribbon tied ceremoniously into a bow on top. He eyed his wife warily. Normally, they exchanged small gifts on holidays and birthdays but this seemed so out of place. It was a random day in June. It wasn’t his birthday. Christmas and Easter were usually the other gift-giving holidays observed in most countries. It wasn’t their anniversary either. Why, then, was she giving him a gift? 

“You’ll see.” She smiled at him and he felt his heart flutter. Only she could make him feel so much with only one look. After a long moment of him staring at it, she spoke again. “Well…? Open it!” she giggled. 

He looked down at the box again and sighed. Taking each end of the bow in the fingers of each hand he pulled the knot free and let the ribbon fall. As he removed the top, he was greeted by the sight of lime-green tissue paper wrapped tightly around the box’s contents. Without another thought, he pulled the item out. It felt oddly almost cylindrical except for what seemed to be a half-oval shape sticking out of the side. He removed the paper carefully and stared in pure confusion at the unexpected gift: a coffee mug.

“World's best dad?” He said, fully confused as he read the writing embossed on the side. He looked at his wife and she smiled, her cheeks heating to a blush. “Relena… I’m not a dad…”

“Not for another eight months…” She said, her voice soft with a joyful warmth. Eight months? A dad? The meaning of her words finally sunk in and he found himself dumbstruck.

“You’re pregnant?” 

She nodded, a large smile forming on her beautiful face. He continued to stare at her in complete shock. Pregnant. She was pregnant. He was going to be a father…? She shifted from on foot to the other, clearly nervous about something and he realized he’d been quiet for a while. Looking up, he caught a glimpse of fear in her eyes. Why was she afraid? Suddenly, he realized she was waiting for his response.

“Aren’t you happy?” she asked, looking down at the floor. Heero realized she thought he was upset. She thought he didn’t want….? He stood up, walked to her, took her into his arms and kissed her deeply. He was going to be a father. The woman he loved was carrying his child. Two things he never thought he’d ever have. He broke the kiss, pulled back and looked deeply into her eyes.

“Completely.” He answered and leaned his forehead against hers, holding her close.


End file.
